intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny
|actor = Daniel Wu }} Sunny is the former Regent to Quinn, and regarded as the most skilled Clipper in the Badlands. He is also the lover of Veil and is currently the father of her unborn child. Biography Early Life He was discovered nude by a river by Quinn, with no parents or even a name, so Quinn took him to his fort and trained him as a Colt. Sunny completed this training and became a Clipper, eventually rising to Regent. During his youth, he also found a compass with the symbol of Azra. At one point in time, he was romantically involved with Baron Jacobee’s regent, Zypher, but fell into a more loving and serious relationship with Veil. Finding and mentoring M.K. ’s cargo, overturned and accompanied by corpses.]] Being sent out by his Baron to locate a transporter cogs, Sunny reached the scene only to see a carnage of cogs and two Clippers. Investigating, he noticed a pair of broken shackles, implying that a cog had been taken. Spotting campfire smoke in the forest, he ran into a group of suspicious nomads. The leader, who was sitting on a locked chest, attempted to turn Sunny away but Sunny persisted. Eventually, the group attacked Sunny, which ultimately caused him to effortlessly kill them all. Searching the camp, he found money with The Widow’s emblem. As he proceeded to unlock the chest, M.K. jumped out and attempted to flee. Noting his potential importance, he captured M.K. and brought him to The Fort. Sunny informed M.K. that he would be a Colt and brought him to the Baron, where Sunny was used as an example for all the other young Colts to aspire to. After being in the middle of a heated, debate between Ryder and Quinn, on what to do with The Widow, Sunny broke apart a fight the ensued between M.K. and Ajax, another Colt. As they fought over M.K.’s pendant, Sunny confiscated the pendant after recognizing its symbol—a utopia-like city. Sunny returned to his cottage, retrieving his compass that possessed the same symbol. Ryder walked in behind him and asked for the pendant. Discreetly, Sunny hid the compass and willingly gave up the pendant. meets Sunny face to face.]] Sunny eventually visited Veil and spent some time together. Veil revealed she was pregnant, prompting him to recommend killing it. She attempted to convince him to consider leaving The Badlands, but Sunny refused and left. Later that night, while checking on M.K. again, Sunny witnessed M.K. become possessed while in the middle of a brawl with Ajax; resulting in Ajax’s bloody defeat. He took M.K. into his cottage and questioned him on what happened. M.K. revealed that he is also curious for answers and that it is the reason why he left his home, Azra—the city’s symbolized on the pendant and compass. With more of a lead on Azra, Sunny returned to Veil’s town, however, just as he prepared to turn back, he was ambushed. Killing the enemies, The Window revealed herself and told Sunny to bring M.K. to her. After he refused to help her, she retreated. Returning to the Fort to find M.K. imprisoned in a cell for sneaking into Ryder’s room, Sunny felt sympathetic for M.K. and cut his chains. Showing him an escape route that would lead him outside of the Fort, M.K. fled. Coincidentally being summoned by Quinn, Quinn told Sunny he had been noticing Sunny’s staring outside of The Fort and reassured there was nothing out there for him. and Vernon’s brutalized bodies.]] Pretending to be clueless about M.K.’s liberation, Sunny and Ryder formed a search party to follow his trail. Stopping at the The Widow’s border, Sunny reminded that crossing it is an act of war. Turning away and returning The Fort, he enlightened Quinn on their search and caused Quinn to insinuate that whoever freed M.K. is a traitor. Later that day, Sunny was summoned by Quinn to visit his doctor, Vernon. While Quinn was being examined, Hannah pulled Sunny aside and brought up Veil’s pregnancy. He expressed his concerns for it and stated that it was against his code to have a family. Hannah understood, however, she supported Veil’s decision to keep the baby. After Quinn’s unfortunate examination, Sunny was ordered to kill Vernon and Hannah; to which he misunderstood. Out of frustration, Quinn took Sunny’s sword and murdered them himself. Sunny later visited Veil and revealed that Quinn was responsible for her parents’ murder. Consoling her, he promised to protect her, the baby, and to get them out of The Badlands. The following day, Ryder and Sunny was sent out on a mission to infiltrate a nomad-owned factory said to be selling stolen opium from Quinn’s shipments. The duo are ambushed and Ryder is nearly killed meanwhile Sunny fights off an army of nomads on his own. Taken by surprise, Sunny is nearly killed, but is rescued by M.K. He and Sunny speak about Azra, concluding that he needed help from Sunny in order to escape The Badlands. Contemplating it, they all returned to the Fort where Ryder is tended to and M.K. is placed under Sunny’s mentorship. Retaliating to The Widow’s latest attack, Sunny, M.K., and an army of clippers & Colts are led by Quinn to ambush The Widow’s estate. While Quinn took on The Widow on his own, Sunny helped by fighting off The Widow’s henchmen. However, while separated from Quinn, Sunny returned to see Quinn inches from his death. Spotting Sunny, The Widow failed to kill Quinn and quickly escaped. While the clippers are gathering the bodies of their dead comrades, M.K. presented a stolen book about Azra, to Sunny. Now eager to begin M.K.’s training, Sunny introduced him to his old mentor, Waldo, to teach M.K. a lesson. Sunny observed M.K. and Waldo have a short spar in which M.K. failed miserably. Afterward, Sunny visited Ringo to announce that he has changed and would never want receive another tattoo again. Back at the Fort, Sunny is surprised to see Veil exiting the estate. They exchanged a few words with one another before he is called into Ryder’s room. Ryder gave a lead on who was responsible for setting up the ambush and Sunny is sent out by Quinn to bring her in for interrogation. Sunny sought out Angelica and engaged in a lethal brawl, ending up with her sacrificing herself. meet up to speak in private about Quinn’s parley.]] After suffering some minor wounds, Sunny visited Veil’s clinic to be stitched up and introduced her to M.K. While in private, the two discussed Quinn’s knowledge on their relationship, concluding that their stay in The Badlands may have to be longer than planned. Summoned by Quinn once again, Sunny learned that the attack on The Widow’s estate was an extreme violation, and that the other Barons want a parley. Sunny, who is cautious about this, warned Quinn that he would be walking into his own execution. Quinn agreed and mentioned that forming an alliance with Jacobee, a baron who least disliked him, would guarantee his longevity—the only thing left for Sunny to do is talk to Zypher; a regent Sunny formerly had a close relationship with. Doing what he was told, he met up with Zypher who came up with an alternative: kill Quinn and become recognized by the remaining barons, ultimately getting a part of The Widow’s oil fields. Sunny denied her offer and proceeded to request a meeting for their Barons. Without making any promises, Zypher left and implied she wanted something in return if all ended well. While training with M.K. on the wall of The Fort, Sunny is impressed with M.K.’s improvement. In the midst of their training, Quinn appeared to speak with Sunny on the update of the parley. Sunny is told that Jacobee, like the rest of the barons, is unhappy with Quinn’s violation and that Sunny’s role is crucial. Later that night, Sunny eavesdropped on M.K.’s personal training and witnessed M.K. prepare to cut himself in order to use his full power. Seconds away from cutting himself, M.K. decided not to. The next day, Sunny continued with M.K.’s training and brought him somewhere remote. He explained to M.K. that he wanted to cut him in order to further understand what they were dealing with. Although M.K. strongly declined, Sunny purposely cut M.K. and ended up getting flown into a brick wall from a blow by M.K. Waking up moments later, he saw M.K. passed out on the ground. After M.K. woke up, he tried to advise M.K. to think of something pure in order to counterbalance his dark influence. Later that day, Sunny visited Veil to see M.K. inside of her clinic. Extremely protective of her, he became aggressive with M.K. and drove him out of the residence. The conversation eventually moved on to Quinn and Veil revealed that she is currently his personal doctor. She recommended killing him slowly, but Sunny disagreed, saying that it will only bring unwanted attention. Waldo is sought out by Sunny for advice on leaving The Badlands and Waldo brought up someone named the "River King". He gave Sunny an item and stated that it would ensure his way out of The Badlands. Sunny is then present for the meeting between Quinn and Jacobee. While Jacobee was intensely unhappy with Quinn’s recent actions, Sunny saved Quinn from being killed by an unseen assassin. While this triggered a fight between the two groups, Sunny attempted to chase down the assassin. He ran into Zypher and the two engaged in a short battle. Chasing her down, Sunny witnessed a possessed MK and Tilda, the assassin. From the sidelines, Sunny witnessed MK counter his powers and pass out. Once Sunny was spotted, Tilda departed, leaving behind a ninja star. Sunny, took the ninja star and used it as evidence to show Jacobee that The Widow was mastermind behind the bloodshed yet again. The group returned to the Fort to see dead Clippers among the fields. One of the cogs confessed that The Widow was the one accountable. gives Sunny a difficult task for his and Veil’s freedom.]] Sunny eventually took a trip out to meet with the River King and gave him Waldo’s token, explaining that he wants a way out of The Badlands. The River King agreed to get him out of The Badlands but for a price. Taking Sunny onto a transport boat, he explained that there was a shipment of cogs that were murdered by another cog passenger. A cog, moments before her death, identified the murderer. The King River, proceeded to pull out a wanted poster of the killer, showing M.K. Sunny is told that bringing M.K.s head will guarantee a trip out of The Badlands. Sunny eventually had a nightmare of MK and woke up in the middle of the night while sleeping with Veil. That night, he took the book on Azra and turned to a bizarre page that looked like it could hold his compass. Inserting his compass into the page, the compass began to function. As Veil woke up, he hid the book from her. He informed her that they are a step closer to leaving The Badlands, but at a high cost. He is then Accompanied on an expedition, to search for The Widow, by M.K., Petri, and Bale Appearances * * * * * Season 2 * * * }} References Category:Clippers Category:Regents